happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Quills
Español= :"¡Jaja! ¡Trágate esa!" :― Quills Quills es un personaje de HTF:AD creado por XMC-Grim-Reaper. Consiste en un híbrido de puercoespin y conejo sovietico con un tremendo odio a los capitalistas y americanos; se expresa haciendo bullying. Aspecto Quills viste una chaqueta de cuello abierto, que adentro revela una camisa blanca con una corbata negra de un tono verde-amarillento asegurada por una correa negra con un botón con una estrella roja y un cinturón negro con una chapa grande en el centro dorada y un pequeño compartimiento que se especula que es para municiones; es de manga larga y tiene un símbolo soviético rojo en la manga, la izquierda la tiene arrancada hasta un poco más arriba del codo. Viste pantalones negros y botas negras con suela metálica que resuenan cuando pisa. Usa un gorro de felpa negro con orejeras, hecho con piel autentica de oso negro; en el frente de este viene una estrella roja. Físicamente es un híbrido conejo y puercoespin a quien le destaca su piel gris clara, sus largas orejas gris claras hasta las puntas que se vuelven más oscuras, sus púas de un gris oscuro y el interior de sus orejas blancas. Tiene tatuado un símbolo soviético en el brazo izquierdo alrededor del codo. Descripción Quills es un híbrido, resultado de mutación genética, quien proviene de Rusia. Teniendo un tremendo odio contra los capitalistas, el ingresó de colado a Tree Town y se dedica a hacerle la vida una miseria a los demás mediante bullying extremo a sus compañeros y hasta profesores. Aunque tiene el potencial de matarlos a todos, prefiere torturarlos lentamente por todo los estragos que les han causado a su patria. A pesar de su odio a los capitalistas, el se junta con los demás bullies para hacer de la vida de los demás una miseria. Historia de Fondo "Nacido en Rusia durante la unificación de la Unión Soviética, Quills nació en mitad de la guerra fría; el resulta ser una mutación genética más que una persona nacida por causas naturales. Se la pasó siendo educado en el arte de la guerra: se le educó el como usar armas, neutralizar personas armadas, combate mano a mano y, principalmente, a odiar a los capitalistas. Tras que terminara su educación, la Unión Soviética se desbandó, pero Quills, usando sus conocimientos, se enojó demasiado con los capitalistas, específicamente los americanos, tanto se enojó que se infiltró en un avión y logró sabotearlo hasta Tree Town; el resto de lo que ha pasado es un misterio desde este día." Armas Cuchillo Militar Soviet : Su arma de elección, este cuchillo tiene los usos de cualquier cuchillo balístico; aunque genérico, eso no lo hace menos peligroso. Ventajas Afilado y mortales apuñaladas Destapa botellas de vodka Corta alambres con facilidad Desventajas Genérico Caracter Quills es un personaje rudo y temible; aunque parece muy calmado al principio, no dudará en degollarte si le molestas por demasiado tiempo; siendo su actitud un busca pleitos, se puede asumir que no tiene miedo en faltar el respeto a todo y a todos. Incluso se mete con militares y ha logrado vencerlos, dándole una reputación temeraria. Poderes y habilidades In Soviet Russia... : Su entrenamiento militar lo hace más resistente al daño y le da mejor capacidad de sobrevivir Mente rápida : Sabe improvisar armas rápidamente, notablemente la botella rota de vodka. Sangre fría : Es muy resistente a los climas extremadamente fríos. Debilidades y contraataques Moitre Roissa : Es muy devoto de su patria y hará cosas descabelladas por ello Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aqui se especifican las relaciones de Quills con los demas personajes. Amistades Bullies : Son los únicos a quienes tolera por su nacionalidad; disfruta molestar personas con ellos, aunque su gusto a molestar militares es algo...fuera de sus limites. Marisol : Se enamoró de ella con todo el corazón, es la única Americana a quien el respeta y muestra mucho su amor por ella. Snezhnyy : Parecen ser grandes amigos y se llevan bien y se les suele ver juntos; a veces toman juntos o se les aprecia en el boliche. Neutral TBA : Enemistades Todos los demás : Los odia a muerte por su odio a los capitalistas. Frases/Gestos :"Los malditos americanos..." :― Quills cuando le preguntan quien tiene la culpa :"En América, huyes de la muerte, en Soviet Rusia, la muerte huye de ti" :― Quills cuando va a matar a alguien Apariciones Quills apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: HTF:AD TBA Asesinatos Listado cronológicamente. HTF:AD TBBA Muertes Suelen involucrar sus púas, sus orejas o su cabeza. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 78% Muertes En orden cronológico Heridas En orden cronológico Curiosidades Es el único bully sin pasado trágico ni remordimiento por sus opciones; originalmente este sería Prickly, pero con el tiempo, su creador decidió darle algo más de amor. Es el bully más temerario, llegando a enfrentarse con militares y ganándoles, sin mencionar su capacidad de usar armas de fuego y escabullirlas dentro de la escuela de Tree Town. Quizás hay relación entre el y Blasen, pero esto permanece desconocido. Dentro de su chaqueta hay una absurda cantidad de botellas de vodka. Aunque su punto débil es decirle de sus orígenes, esto no lo hará sentirse mal, en cambio, le dará un ataque psicopático y lo llevara a matar a quien lo dijo, mostrando que le afecta. Duerme con un peluche de conejo que perteneció a su madre; cuando se fue a Tree Town se lo robó y quedó para recordarla. |-| English= Full name Creator Image Country Fear(s) Gender Likes Dislikes Species Color Size Age Relatives Friends Enemies Lover(s) First Kill Kill Count First Death Deaths Debut Last appearance Number of appearances Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje name is a character from HTF:AD created by XMC-Grim-Reaper. He/She/It consists of Details Appearance Character wears Clothing Physically, Character is a & Details Character bio info :v (Optional) Background Story "" (Optional) Weaponry Weapon : Advantages Detalles Detalles Disadvantages Details Details Mood Abilities & Powers : : : Weaknesses & Weakpoints : : : Relations This tab refers to the Character's relations with other characters. Friends [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Neutral [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Enemies [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Quotes/Gestures :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje Roles Character appeared on the following episodes. Serie Episodio Serie Episodio Murders Listed chronologically. Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Deaths & Injuries Character's deaths involve Details Deaths Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details Injuries Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details (Optional)Employments Según visto en episodios. Empleo.-Episodio Trivia Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Adultos Categoría:Híbridos Categoría:Personajes Grises Categoría:Personajes militares Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Puercoespines Categoría:Conejos Categoría:Roedores Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes con nacionalidad confirmada Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Bullies Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven